


Digitutor

by Kepadecado



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader get more than she bargain for when she decides to tutor Tai Yagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digitutor

    Week three of tutoring Tai Yagami. 

      
    Normally you would never think that you would be tutoring the high school soccer champ, but Sora, a close friend of yours, asked you to help him.

    You didn't mind helping if he didn't skip out so much. In the past three weeks he would find any excuse to leave. At first you thought he had a job but now it was getting ridiculous.  
      
  You were walking to class with Sora venting to her.  "I don't why I bother. If he doesn't care about failing Literature I'm not gonna waste my time-"

    "No. Please give him another chance! He'll be there today I promise." she said holding your arm. She gave a puppy dog stare at you.

    You sighed. "Ok. But this is his last chance." you said as you both entered the classroom.

 

      School was over and you were meeting with Tai again. You had your bag and purse walking through the empty hallway. You looked at your phone to see 3:50 pm. "He should be here by four." you said entering a empty classroom.

 You brought out the English book for the class you and Tai were in. As you waited you brought out an apple to snack on.  After a few minutes you checked your phone to see 4:01 pm. "I'll give him a few more minutes and I'm gone."   
    

    As soon as you said that you heard fast footsteps running towards the room. "Crap crap crap!" you heard. 

    Then you saw Tai breathless as he stopped infront of the doorway. "I'm...*huff* here!" he said breathing heavily.

    "Wow he came." you thought. "Alright then. Open your book to page forty five." said sitting at the desk.

    Tai froze. He looked to see his bag was gone "Ah....book?" he said realized that he left it behind.

    "You forgot your book again?" you said shaking your head.

    "Uh...maybe...." he said scratching his head in embarrassment.  

    "Ugh. Just use mine then. We are going to read the Monkey's Paw." you said.

    Tai looked like he didn't want to read but picked up the book and began to read.

    You watched him carefully. He was indeed reading but you can see something he read wasn't processing. Waiting for him to finish you sat back down and pulled out your homework from another class and started to work on it.  

   You heard the book drop on the desk. "Done! And in record time too! Guess now I can-"

    "Hold it speedy! Let's test what you read shall we?" you said taking out the assignment going along with the story.

    "Aw man..." He groaned. 

    "One of questions for our assignment was-"

    *Beep* Tai's cellphone was on. He quickly check the text while you weren't looking. 

        "Trouble. Come 2 lab ASAP." Izzy

    "Tai? Did you here me?" you asked annoyed. 

    "Yea....old man and monkey paw...." he said clearly distracted.

    "Seriously?" You growled. You walked up to him and snatched the phone.

    "No texting! This assignment is due in the morning and you haven't even answered one question yet." You scolded.

    Tai was really in a tight spot. If Izzy texted him, then something big was going down. But he was failing English Lit too. His parents would kill him if he failed.

    "I...um...have to go to the bathroom." He said standing up. You raised an eyebrow. 

    "Yea...not buying it. You said that the first time I tutored you. Unless you want me to watch you, you're staying here." you said firmly. 

    "Crap. I need to get to the lab but how?" Tai thought. He then saw you place his phone on your desk.

    Then your phone rang. "Great another call. Finish the first four questions and I'll come to check your work." you said walking to the door to block him from ditching you again.

    "Hello? Sora? Hey how are you? Tai? Yes he did made it. Ok you were right. I was wondering if..."

*Beep* another text from Izzy. Tai got up and quietly got his phone. 

    "Sora's stalling. Hurry to lab." the text said.

    "But how am I..." Then Tai looked at the window. They were on the first floor so he can easily slip out.  

    He looked at the doorway to see you still distracted by Sora.  
      
    He smirked and quietly lifted the window and slipped out. Then when he thought he safe he ran towards the lab.

 

 

 

    "I gotta go before he tries to-" you looked behind you to see an empty seat and a opened window. 

    "Ugh...Nevermind." you groaned hanging up. 

    "That's it! I'm done!" you yelled. You grabbed your belongings and left the room with a huff.

 

 

 

 

 

    Tai ran to lab as fast as he could. "I'm *Huff* here *Huff* Izzy*Huff*." he said breathing hard.

    "About time you got here." Izzy said looking up from his laptop. 

    "Sorry. Tried to escape my jailer. If it wasn't for Sora I'd still be in there...reading....*Shudders*" Tai said pulling out a chair to sit next to Izzy.

     "She can't be all bad. Why else would you keep asking her to tutor you?" Izzy said looking questioningly. 

    Tai looked away for moment.

    "What was so important Izzy?" Tai said.

    "Remembered when we were going back to the Digital world to put the Digimon back? Izzy said.

    "Yea..."

    "Well...they kind of disappeared."        

    "What?! We told them to stay put in the locker room!"

    Then Sora walked in as they were talking. "I serch the whole run. Nothing." she said sadly.

    "Yokomon and Koromon could be danger! WE should search the WHOLE school!" Tai was getting anxious. 

    "Easy Tai. We'll find them. Most likey they left because they were hungry." Izzy said.

    They all knew it'll be a huge mess if they had got caught them. They had to find them before something bad happened.

    Split up if any of you find them text it. If not we meet back at the lab." Tai said.

    Sora and Izzy nodded. 

    Before they left Sora said." You might as we'll find a new tutor Tai. I doubt ______ would be happy that you ditched her again." then went to look at the left side of the school.

    Tai went to the right to look but Izzy walked with him.

    "You know Tai you never answered my question about ____. Do you like her? I thought you and Sora...."

    "Come on Izzy we both know she likes Matt." Tai said annoyed not looking at him.

    "So the reason you keep going to her is because..." 

    "We need to find our friends Izzy." he said

    Izzy realized he wasn't gonna get an answer so he backed off. "I'll wait in the lab in case they come by. Good luck." Izzy said walking back to the lab.

    Tai was thinking about Izzy said. Maybe there is a reason he put up with those study sessions with ______. 

    "Whatever. Gotta find Koromon and Yokomon." he said as he started to look.

 

 

    Meanwhile You were walking by the cafeteria eating another snack until you heard something.

    "Koromon, Sora and Tai said to stay in the locker room." a high pitched voice said.

    "Come on they expect us to wait in there bags with no food!" a lower voice said.

    "Who is that? Everyone should be home from school." you thought as you walked in. You saw no one but still heard the voices.

    "Am I going crazy?" you thought.

    Then you heard something in the kitchen. Curiosity took hold as you went through the door.

    Then your froze at what you saw. You saw two pink creatures snacking on today's lunch leftovers. One was plant like and the other was more round.

    THEY....WERE.....SO.....CUTE!!     
     
    "Look out someone found us!" Yokomon said. "Wait! She has food!" Koromon said. 

    He started to bounce towards you. "Tasty food!" he said. 

    "Koromon!" Yokomon said. Koromon? You regonized the name. You saw Tai draw him on paper and writ his name, while you would try to tutor him. 

    "You can talk? What are you?" you asked kneeling to them.

     "Were Digimon! Digital monsters!" the both said at the same time. "I'm Yokomon!" Yokomon said. "And I'm Koromon."

    "Aw how cute!" you thought. "You both mentioned Tai and Sora. Are they your friends?" you asked.

    They both lit up like  Christmas lights. "Sure do!" Koromon said. They both bounced in happiness.

    "Hey who's in there?" it was the principal! 

    "Oh boy trouble! Here get in my bag. I'll take you to Sora and Tai." you said.

    They both looked at each other. "You promise?" Yokomon said.

    "I promise" you said with a smile. Then you broke your snack in half and gave them to both digimon.

    "There's more snacks if your hungry." You said. Then both bounced into your bag.

    The door slammed opened scaring you.

    " Oh its you ____. Why are in here?" the principal asked.

    "Principal Hiroshi! I...Saw this mess! I could leave it know someone could slip!" you said quickly. You didn't want to lie but you knew he would believe the truth.

    "I see. Its nice that you see you want to help but next time let a faculty member know you're here." He said escorting you out.  

    As you both were out your bag burped.

    Hiroshi looked at you.

    "Uh...excuse me sir." you said.

    "Right....Let's go ___" Hiroshi said.

 

 

 

 

    Izzy was trying on the computer until Sora and Tai ran into the room with sad looks on their faces. 

    "Nothing...?" Izzy asked. They both shook their heads.

    "Where could they be? We better call the others-"

    "Why are you kids in here?" an adult voice gave them shivers.

    All three of them froze with their minds going blank.

    "Ah...Principal Hiroshi! Uh we...uh..." Izzy  said trying to make up an excuse.

    "They're here for a study session sir. I got the books but I stopped by the kitchen when I saw the mess." you said coming from behind him.

    All three nodded.

    "Hmm. I see. Well make sure everything is the same the way you came. No messes." he said marching away from the group.

    They all sighed in relief. 

    "Uh not that we're not happy that you came but why help us? especially since I ditched you..." Tai asked curiously. 

    "Because I think someone I found wants to see you. And you too Sora." you said dropping your bag.

    They looked at you wondering about the bag. 

    Then pop!

    "TAI!"    "SORA!"

    "It's them!" Sora said with a huge smile on her face. Both Tai and Sora hugged the digimon. 

    "She took real good care of us. She fed us and hid us with another person came. She's really nice Tai. And Cute!" he said nuzzling Tai. 

    You blushed when he said cute. "Thank you ____. You the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Sora said hugging.   
      
    Then Tai came after her and hugged you too but only for a moment."Uh..Thanks ___. This means a lot to us. " 

    "Before we all celebrate we need to get these two back home." Izzy said. The two Digimon groaned.

    "Hey Tai! Bring her to the Digital world next time. She'll love it! and don't forget to bring those tasty snacks again!" Koro mon said looking at you.

    "Uh...Sure pal." Tai said nervously.

They opened the digiportal and they both returned.

    "Ah what just happened?" You asked.  

    "I'll explain on the way home." Sora said. You and Sora lived very close so you walked with each other often.

    "Oh before I go here Tai." You handed him the Lit homework. "I want that done before school starts. I can Text Sora to know if you did it."

     "Wait you still want to Tutor me?" he asked.

 

    "Now that I know that cute little pink ball is a friend of yours I can make time to help. Just make sure you give a heads up if you need to ditch to help you're little friend. I'll help you guys with the teachers too. somehow I know they won't buy this." you said walking with Sora.

    "We really appreciate it." Izzy said as he and Tai walked the opposite direction you were.

    "No prob." you said smiling.

 

    

 

    "I can't believe you want to tutor him again. I thought for sure you leave after today." Sora said.

    "Well maybe I can tolorate him for awhile longer." you said walking home with her. 

    Then you thought that maybe there was another reason you tolerated Tai. Then a smile came to your face.

 

    "Maybe this won't so bad after all." you thought.  
 


End file.
